


Kinktober 2020: Self-Indulgent Authorial Takeover #1

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Kinktober 2020, M/M, Self-Indulgent Authorial Takeover, background Rolhoun, talk of subway flashers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26862355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Sonny happens to be in the same car on the subway as Hasim does a bit of undercover. Hilarity ensues.
Relationships: Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Hasim Khaldun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: Kinktober 2020: SVU Filth The Sequel





	Kinktober 2020: Self-Indulgent Authorial Takeover #1

**Sonny:** I'm on the subway and Hasim is here and working.

 **Amanda:** Oh, no, you're seeing your boyfriend in his natural habitat. Is it weird?

 **Sonny:** A little, but I'm making sure not to stare at him. 

**Amanda:** Good luck with that. I bet he looks super hot in his I'm totally not a cop looking for subway dick wavers clothes.

 **Sonny:** His jeans have those creases on the thighs. You know what I mean?

 **Amanda:** Oh, yeah. Moto jeans. That's a good look. How's his ass?

 **Sonny:** I am so mad he has never worn these jeans on a date.

 **Amanda:** That good, huh? 

**Amanda:** Also, you've had like four dates. Maybe he's waiting to make sure you'll put out.

 **Sonny:** I have sucked his dick three times.

 **Amanda:** Oh. He got the cow for free. That explains it.

 **Sonny:** Shut up.

*

Sonny looks up from his phone when two guys shift their positions in the car. One moves farther away from Sonny, more in the last third of the car than in the middle. The other stands and checks the map. Hasim, Sonny sees from the corner of his eye, stays put leaning against the wall and appearing to be busy with his phone. 

It's a three-man job, then, Sonny thinks. He wonders who they're looking for. He's been swamped with work this week, and he and Hasim have only managed to text and send photos. Hasim hadn't mentioned anything out of the ordinary, so Sonny figures there's nothing special about this op. 

He looks out the window across the way, using the reflection to look at Hasim and also track the other two cops. The car is only a quarter full; it's past rush hour and before people crowd back on to go out for the evening. Sonny scans the car lazily, wondering which person is the problem. No one stands out to him, but he's also never done this sort of work. He unlocks his phone to open his Notes app and type in a reminder to ask Hasim how they find guys who are usually only described by their unwanted dick flashes. 

One of the cops sits two seats down from Sonny, and Sonny's hackles rise. The guy's sitting casually, stretching his legs in front of him and looking all the world like any other bored commuter. But there's a subtle tension in his shoulders, like he's waiting for something to happen. 

Sonny tucks his phone into his suit jacket and shifts in his seat, letting his legs fall open since there's room to. The cop next to him straightens up a bit like he's preparing to make a move. 

Hasim moves suddenly, walking over to Sonny like he's only just noticed him. He sits himself between Sonny and the other cop and nudges Sonny with his shoulder. "Hey. Sorry it took me a minute to spot you. I was answering some work emails."

"No problem," Sonny replies, giving Hasim a questioning look. "All done?"

"Just about." Hasim turns to the other cop. "I can promise you he's not the guy we're looking for, Shetland. He's an ADA, former SVU detective."

"Oh, whoops," Shetland says. He shrugs at Sonny. "Sorry. You fit the description we have."

"Description?" Sonny asks. 

"Tall, skinny guy in a nice suit with a satchel-like briefcase," Hasim replies, giving Sonny a once-over that's both amused and a bit flirty. "He's on this route every few days, likes to take his dick out and give it some air."

"Well, at least he's wearing nice suits," Sonny says. Hasim snorts in amusement, and Shetland chuckles. 

"Again, sorry," Shetland says as he stands. "You're the only one in the car who fits the bill." 

"No problem," Sonny says, holding out his hand for Shetland to shake. "Sonny Carisi."

"Morris Shetland." Shetland cuts Hasim a look. "You could have just texted I was sitting next to your boyfriend."

"And miss the show? Are you kidding?" Hasim laughs outright as Shetland stands and rolls his eyes. 

The third cop comes over, tapping his earpiece. "They got him. Three cars down. Zolton's got him cuffed and says he'll take the paperwork if we wanna knock off."

"Sounds good," Hasim says. "Get out of here, guys. I'll keep this guy company." He squeezes Sonny knee as he says it, and Sonny's happy to see the third cop is as unaffected by Hasim dating a man as Shetland was. 

"Sonny Carisi," says, holding his hand out to the third cop. 

"Phil Noble. Hasim's been talking about you for awhile."

"Shut up, Phil," Hasim says, cutting Phil an annoyed but amused glance. 

"Rumor has it he dated your former partner before he made a move on you."

Sonny laughs over Hasim's heavy sigh. "Does Amanda know about that?" he asks Hasim. "More importantly, does Rita?"

"Would I be sitting here alive and well if Rita Calhoun found out the rumor that I've supposedly fucked her wife?" Hasim asks. 

"Oh, shit, she's Calhoun's wife?!" Noble takes a step back, hands up in defense. "Dude, you could have said something."

"How _are_ you alive?" Shetland asks.

"Well, Amanda's one of my closest friends, so I guess Hasim gets special non-murder privleges," Sonny says. 

Hasim shakes his head and waves Shetland and Noble away. "Okay. You've embarrassed me and found out I have the protection of Rita Calhoun. Go away. I'm gonna try to turn this into a date night."

Shetland and Noble laugh and leave the car, both of them waggling their eyebrows at Sonny and Hasim as they go. 

"They're nice," Sonny says. 

"Yeah, they're good guys," Hasim replies. He looks down at his hand on Sonny's leg, rubbing his thumb back and forth over Sonny's kneecap. "Sorry they thought you were a pervert."

"Hey, they were doing their job," Sonny says. "Unlike you, who was apparently enjoying his…" Sonny rolls the word around in his mouth for a moment. They haven't used it for each other, and Shetland saying 'boyfriend' is the first time Sonny's heard it directed at him. "...His _boyfriend_ get pinged for a creep."

Hasim meets Sonny's eyes, a smile on his face. It's softer and more intimate than the other smiles he's flashed since he sat down. "Shetland's been calling you my boyfriend since I first mentioned asking you out. You don't have to…"

"Amanda calls you my boyfriend, too," Sonny says, leaning in close and pressing his forehead to Hasim's for a moment. "I like when she does. I like you."

"I like you, too," Hasim replies. He ducks in and kisses Sonny briefly. "Want to grab dinner?"

"I've got chicken marinating at home," Sonny says. "I could cook for you while you give me a three-sixty view of those jeans."

Hasim grins. "You like 'em? I just bought them a couple days ago. I wasn't sure if they were me, but they felt like good undercover jeans."

"Oh, they are definitely good for work," Sonny says, tracing his fingers over the creases on Hasim's thigh. "So we should make certain they are well out of the way when you stay the night so we don't get them messy."

"Staying the night?"

"If you want."

Hasim nods slowly. "Yeah. I mean, you're my boyfriend, right?"

"Right."

**Author's Note:**

> As always, my great thanks to M for the beta. She was so right about the italics.


End file.
